Lost Without You
by Midnight Star3
Summary: A pregnant Utena leaves her husband Touga thinking that he doesn't love her anymore. It's up to Haruka and Seiya to get them back together.


Lost Without You

By Midnight Star

All the usual Utena and Sailor Moon disclaimers apply. This is an Utena/Sailor Moon Crossover. 

Parings: Utena and Touga 

Warning: This fic has some cussing and a little bit of childbirth in it. 

Hope you enjoy my first fic.

Seiya was on his way to his penthouse suite when he saw a pink haired woman that was about six months pregnant carrying a lot of groceries. He walked in the direction the woman was headed. "Let me help you with those." He said as he took some of bags.

"It looks like I don't have a choice in the matter." She said as they walked into the elevator . "May I ask the name of the gentleman who has come to aid?" The woman asked when they were in the elevator.

"Seiya Kou. Now tell me your name." He answered. "Kiryuu Utena. Just to let you know, I'm grateful for your help but being pregnant doesn't make me helpless." Utena answered as she pushed the button. 

Utena and Seiya got out of the elevator and proceeded to her suite. Seiya took the rest of bags from her while Utena got out the key and opened the door. Once inside, Seiya took the groceries and insisted on putting them away.

"Just tell me where everything goes. Besides I'd like to get know you better." He said as he took the food out of the bags. Utena told him that she had moved a couple of months ago because of her new job. As Utena was talking, he noticed that she was not talking about her unborn child's father.

Killing two birds with one stone, he asked, " Where is your husband? I'm surprised that I didn't see him with you." Just then Utena started to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Seiya said as he gave her a tissue.

"It's not what you said. It's that I left Touga (he's my husband) because he didn't love me anymore." She said as she wiped her tears.

"Does he know about your condition?" Seiya asked tactfully. 

"No he doesn't. I left him before I knew that I was pregnant. I also didn't tell him because I didn't want to use the baby to get him back. Utena answered.

*******************************************************************

Haruka had just gone into her favourite teahouse when she noticed a red headed man. Thinking that she recognized him she went to his table and said, "Touga, it's been awhile since I last saw you." 

"Well, if it isn't the maiden of the wind." Touga said with a weak smile. He invited her to sit at his table. 

Haruka was a good friend of both him and Utena. She had known the two of them before they were married. 

When she sat down, she noticed that something was wrong with Touga. She saw that he hardly touched the food on his plate. Haruka instinctively felt that it had something to do with Utena. "Did you and Utena have a big fight?" She asked.

"Worse, she left me. No, it's not another man. It was because I put my work above her." Touga answered. From the look of his face, Haruka knew for the time being not to go any further.

"What brings you to Tokyo?" She asked to get Touga off the subject. 

"Business, my advertising firm has a new office here. Right now I'm putting ideas together for a new ad campaign for Nike." He answered. "How's Michiru? I'm surprised that I don't see her with you?" Touga inquired.

"Oh, she's fine. She is in London as part of her European concert tour." Haruka answered. She and Touga talked for about an hour. Before he left, he gave Haruka his phone number and e-mail address.

*********************************************************************

Utena was calling someone on the phone. She heard three rings and she got this message: "Sorry I can not answer the phone. If your trying to sell me something, don't bother leaving a message because I'm not buying. If it's anyone else, just leave your name and number. I'll try to get back with you. PS: If this is Utena, I still love you."

She then woke up. It was the same dream she had ever since she came to Tokyo. "That damn dream is driving me crazy. There is no way that Touga still loves me after all time. Even if I did go back, nothing would change. To him, I'm just like a piece of furniture." 

"Since the day he became the head of creative ideas at his family's advertising firm, the man I fell in love with vanished. He would come home late almost every night without calling me, like he used to. It seemed that the only thing that he would ever talk about was things from work. He stopped asking about how my day was and we'd only make love after we fought."

"Leaving him was the best thing for me and our child. The baby would have grown up hardly ever knowing his or her father." She thought. 

Utena then looked at the picture( it was a picture of her and Touga on their wedding day) on her nightstand and said "You said that our love will last for all time and you would never stop loving me. Why did you stop? You lying son of a bitch!" She pushed the picture off the nightstand and cried herself to sleep.

*********************************************************************

One week before New Year's Day

Seiya was shopping at the mall looking for a gift for Utena's baby. Her baby was due in three weeks. As he was walking, he saw Haruka sitting and talking to a red headed man. The curiosity in him stirred. Seiya quietly creep up behind Haruka and put his hands over her eyes. 

Haruka removed the hands, looked up and was surprised to see Seiya. "You're the last person that I expected to see having a good time with a man." Seiya said to her. 

"Seiya, this is Kiryuu Touga. He and his wife are very good friends of mine." Haruka said. Seiya shook Touga's hand and said "Nice to meet you, Touga." 

"Seiya would sit down with us and tell me what you do you think of this commercial?" Touga asked him. Seiya sat down next to Haruka. Haruka gave him Touga's laptop computer and he watched the commercial.

Haruka is wearing a tight fitting light pink jogging suit. She is running. You hear nothing but the sound of the pavement. While she is running she says, "Sometimes I want to be free as the wind. With nothing standing in my way." You still hear nothing but the sound of the pavement. The screen goes black and in white: Be free as the wind. Nike appear.

Haruka gives Touga back his laptop computer. "What do think of it?" Touga asked Seiya while he put his laptop away. "I liked it. I never seen Haruka look more beautiful. (Haruka is blushing) How did you get her in pink? I know that's one colour that she wouldn't be caught dead in." Seiya answered.

"Simple, Touga had to eat a plateful of food on the day we shot the commercial." Haruka answered. Seiya had a confused look on his face. Haruka whispered to him that she would explain later.

"Well, I have to go now. I have to pick up my friend Saionji at the train station. It was nice meeting you Seiya. I hope that we meet again." Touga said as he got off the bench and left.

A few minutes later after Touga had left, Haruka got ready to leave when she felt Seiya gently holding her arm. "Stay and talk to me for awhile. You said that you would explain to me about Touga's eating habits." He said to her.

"Fine but not here. How about at one the restaurants ? " Haruka answered. They got up and walked over to an Italian restaurant. 

"Well, the truth is I think Touga is very upset that his wife has left him. I don't know why she left him. To me, they seemed like the perfect couple." Haruka said while they were waiting for their meal. 

" How did they meet?" Seiya asked. Just then, their meals had arrived. As soon as the waiter left, Haruka answered "In a rose garden at their school. In his school days, Touga was known to be a infamous playboy that went from one girl to another. Utena was a tomboy that didn't really care too much for boys."

"Anyway, she went to the rose garden to ask Touga about something. He crept behind her and kissed her. Utena then grabbed a rose and slapped him with it. She had known about Touga's reputation and wanted no part of him. This had taken Touga by surprise for he had never been rejected. He fell in love with her from that day forward and vowed to make himself worthy of her."

Seiya laughed and said, "They remind me of us a little. Of course we're just friends. How long was it before he finally got her?"

"About a couple years later. They had in time become good friends and Touga had stopped sleeping around. She had feel in love with him a year after Anthy (whom she was romantically seeing at the time) died. He came as soon as he heard the news and helped her through her loss." 

"They were married shortly after she had graduated from school. That was about three years ago." Haruka answered.

"How does this have to do with Touga's eating? That I still don't get." Seiya stated. 

"When I saw them together it was like the days of Camelot had come back. I had never seen two people so happy. The day I first saw him in Tokyo, was when I noticed that something was wrong. He hardly touched the food on his plate and looked as if part of him had died. The only thing I could get out of him was that she left him because he took her for granted. I didn't dare ask him anymore about it. A few days later, I e-mailed his friend Saionji about this."

"He told me that Touga had come home from work one night and she was gone. She left a note saying that don't bother finding her and if he loved her with both arms open she would return. Saionji also told me that Touga when he wasn't working, in the house lying in their bed, hugging Utena's old school jacket. It took him a long time to convince Touga to close the house and relocate here." Haruka said while they were eating desert. 

"I don't blame him for feeling that way. I would have felt the same if the person I loved had just left me like that. By the way, what does his wife look like?" Seiya asked.

"She's about 5' 6, has pink hair and light blue eyes. She's a really attractive woman. I would have gone after myself she wasn't Touga's." Haruka answered. 

"That's my neighbour your describing! Except that she's 8 ½ months pregnant and he doesn't even know about it." Seiya revealed.

"What do you mean he doesn't know about!?" Haruka shouted. 

"Calm down, she told me that she didn't want to use the baby to bring him back. I never asked about her husband because every time his name comes up or something reminds him of her, Utena gets upset and starts crying." Seiya stated.

"It seems like they still love each other only their both too stubborn to make the first move. If we don't do something, I have a feeling Touga is going to die of a broken heart and Utena is going to feel guilty about it for the rest of her life." Haruka after they had finished their desert.

"You know that New Years isn't too far off. I'm having a New Year's Eve party at my place. Utena is coming over anyway, you could bring Touga and Saionji over. Utena and Touga would see each other again and make up." Seiya suggested.

"That is the first good idea that you've had that I've known of. I couldn't thought of one any better. Just tell me the time of the party and I'll bring the gentlemen there." Haruka offered. 

Seiya insisted on paying for dinner. They left the restaurant and Haruka helped Seiya pick a gift for the baby.

*********************************************************************

New Year's Eve 9:00am

Utena was helping Seiya getting his place ready for the party. They were setting up the decorations. "Is there anything that you hope the New Year will bring you?" Seiya asked.

"A healthy baby and a safe uncomplicated delivery." Utena answered with a smile. 

"Are you sure there isn't anything else? Like Touga coming back to you with open arms?" He asked. Seiya had to know if she still loved Touga. He knew that bringing this up might trigger labour. It was a chance he was willing to take.

"No, that's all I could ask for. You want to know whether I still love him. Yes, I still love him even though he'll never come back into my life." Utena stated.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Utena went to answer the door. "Haruka-san, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!?" She said when she let Haruka in.

"Utena you need to come with me. Touga is here in Tokyo and he just collapsed from lack of eating." Haruka told her. 

"Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you at the elevator. Damn, he never would eat anything but my cooking." Utena said. 

Utena meet Seiya and Haruka at the elevator. Seiya helped Utena in the car and Haruka drove them over to Touga's place.

**********************************************************************

Saionji heard the door knocking. Thinking it was Haruka was with something to eat for Touga, he rushed to the door. "It's about time you showed up. " He said. Saionji opened the door and to his surprise, Utena appeared. Before he could say anything, she put her finger to her lips. Saionji understood what she meant. He let her in and just before he left (to give them some privacy), she kissed him on the check.

"Saionji, who was at the door?" Touga asked when he walked in the room. When he saw Utena in the room, his eyes popped out. 

"When you've finished eating, we'll talk." She said as she placed the food on the table. After Touga had eaten enough for Utena to be satisfied, she said "If I had realized what just know now, I would have never left you. I should've stuck it out instead of running away. Just one thing though I'm not some pretty decoration of yours. I'm your wife and your life long partner."

"If I had bought you a rose, called you from work and did all the little things instead of taking you for granted, we would be at home instead of here. I promise you that I will never do that again."

"I love you Utena with every beat of my heart. Without you, I'm nothing but a living shell." He sincerely said to her.

Utena was deeply moved by what Touga had said. Once again, the prince of her heart had returned. She got up from the table and went to where Touga was sitting and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Yes!" Haruka, Seiya and Saionji said. They were listening at the door to find out what was happening. They were about to leave when they heard a loud scream coming from there. 

Saionji opened the door and the three of them ran inside to see what was the matter. When they were inside they saw Touga holding Utena and there was a puddle of water around them.

"Looks like the baby wants to ring in the New Year." Utena said when they came in. A few minutes later she bit her lip as she felt her next contraction. Seiya called Utena's friend Miki (who was her obstetrician) while Touga and her changed into some dry clothes. As soon as they came out, everyone was on their way to the hospital.

*********************************************************************

At the hospital

Utena dilated at 10cm and was ready to push. The nurse was giving her pushing instructions while Miki was getting ready for delivery. "Ok, Utena on your next contraction I want you to push." He told her. 

As soon as she had her next contraction, Utena pushed with all that she had. Touga was encouraging her to push while holding one of her legs and Haruka held the other. 

After an hour of pushing, Utena finally delivered the head. "Don't push till I tell you." Miki said as he freed the baby's airway. When he was finished, Miki told her "One more big push and the baby will be out." Utena felt her next contraction and pushed for one final time.

"Happy New Year Lady Kiryuu! You guys got yourselves a beautiful baby girl! Time of birth 12:01." Miki said when the baby was out. Touga kissed Utena as soon as they heard their new daughter cry. 

"Alright break it up you two. I presume Touga you would like to cut the cord." Miki said light-heartedly.

Touga cut the cord and checked out his new daughter. "Darling, she's got a little bit of us in her. She looks like you the only difference is that she has my hair colour and eyes." He said while the nurse weighed and cleaned up the baby.

The nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and put a pink cap over her crimson head. She then placed the baby in Utena's arms. As soon as she looked into her daughter's dark blue eyes, Utena fell in love with her. 

"If my beautiful wife does not object, I would like to call her Suki. It's because she is an extension of our love." Touga said while looking at his daughter. Utena looked at her husband and nodded her head in approval.

**********************************************************************

A couple of months later

Utena and Touga woke up at the sound of Suki crying. "Go back to sleep my love. I'll take care of it." Touga said as he got out of bed. 

He went to the nursery, picked Suki up and turned on some music from the CD player. Utena got out of bed when she heard the music. She went to the nursery and saw Touga slow dancing with the baby. "Can I join you?" She asked. Touga nodded his head and the three of them danced together.

I hope you enjoyed my first fic. It took me a very long time to make this just right. FYI: Suki means beloved in Japanese.

A very big huge thank you goes to Tenjou Utena for giving me the courage to write again and to go my own way. Also, thank you for helping me name Utena and Touga's daughter.

Finally, I would like to thank my other good friend Sam for also helping me name Utena and Touga's daughter. She found and gave me meanings of several Japanese names. She was also another person that encouraged me to write this fic. 


End file.
